Lunar Goddess
by Misa-tan
Summary: It was once in my place to guard this ring. And now it is yours to protect, Tama..." Nishikiori Tamae lost her mother at an early age. Only within the inheritance of her father's ring, she discovers the past of her parents and her fate.
1. Prologue I

**_Prologue { Part I }_**

"_Micchi!" A woman's voice echoed through the hall._

"_Oi, Karin! You don't have to be that loud!"_

_She ignored him completely. "Micchi, I never imagined that you'd become a father."_

"_And no one could imagine you being a mother" Kazune sighed shaking his head slightly at the memory of Karin since the past._

"_Oh shut up, Kazune-kun. Suzune-kun is perfectly healthy and good. So will his little brother be."_

"_Kazune-kun! Karin-san! It's good to see both of you here." Nishikiori Michiru had long gotten used to calling Karin by her first name rather than Hanazono-san ever since she had gotten married. _

"_Congratulations, Micchi. And Ami-chan as well."_

"_Hmm? You have another child too?" His two colored eyes glanced at Karin's stomach._

"_Yes. Suzune-kun will have a little brother."_

"_I can't ever seem to tell what women are thinking." Kazune admitted glancing at his wife in her mid-twenties. They were already married and had Suzune early. And yet she was still not satisfied, wanting another. It has only been five years._

"_Good luck with that, Kazune-kun. At least they'll both be born around the same time."_

"_Nishikiori, have you thought of a name?"_

"_Well, Ami-chan and I only know that she is precious…We've thought of the first character."_

"_Since it's a girl, Tama would work. We still need a second character for her name." Ami added._

"_Hmm…how about intelligence? You wouldn't want her to wind up like Karin."_

"_Oh yes…Harenchi-maid-san…" She laughed remembering the incident years ago. _

"_Tama..Tamae…Ami-chan, what do you think?"_

"_It's perfect."_

"_Somehow I seem to have no luck with that." Karin almost formed a pout. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Two children and two sons. If we had a daughter she'd straightaway name her Kazuka just as she did so with Suzune But now with two sons she can't even come up with a name just because she can't use a brain just like any other woman." Kazune explained._

"_You chauvinist idiot!" Her fingers curled into a ball threatening to punch him._

_Michiru could only smile at watching them. Still…only then it occurred to him—the Kamika rings._

"_Will we…afterwards give them—the second generation the kamika rings?"_

"_Nishikiori…" Kazune narrowed his blue eyes to face the floor before looking at Michiru. "I don't know myself for now. But in time…if we must…we would know by then. So far Suzune is the only one of the second generation who knows of the kamika rings. He himself managed to form the kamika of Cupid without a ring from his desire to protect which should mean that he and most likely the rest would be compactable with kamika. We won't need to use any experiments on them—not in the way Karasuma Kirihiko had done so since we saw what may have happened to Karasumas. If we didn't finish the research, it may have been the death of the Karasuma siblings._

"_You're right…but I still wanted to protect her…them…from all of this if I had the power to do so."_

_"If it is possible then I would have done the same. But we never know whether we have a choice or not."_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Doki Doki Tama-tan.

A few edits here an there. Despite this being a future generation piece, there are no OC's. At least not for the time being. If any OC's are to be added, the reading will be informed in the author's notes.

**Spoilers warning in the following piece of information(Read at your own risk as it contains Doki Doki! Tama-tan spoilers.):**

Nishikiori Tamae or Tama-tan belongs to Koge Donbo's Doki Doki Tama-tan series. While the major plot ideas belong to me for this fanfiction, many aspects including the characters belong to Koge Donbo. That also includes 'Akane' who will be later featured in the story. Tama-tan's mother, however, is not yet confirmed though.

This fanfic won't follow the storyline of Doki Doki Tama-tan. Though with Tamae portrayed as a 'Lunar Goddess'(Artemis) the idea is slightly borrowed from 'Lunar Ladies'.


	2. Prologue II

* * *

Once again, to inform anyone who hasn't realized it, Nishikiori Tamae and Akane are not OC's. See Doki Doki Tama-tan/Magical Usamimi Girl for reference on Tamae. Doki Doki Tama-tan also includes 'Akane'.

**Important! Please read the following text:**

You may be aware that you have _already read _this chapter. In fact, this is a rewrite with many additions. Please reread this chapter as it contains parts essential to the plot of this story. If you have already read Prologue I, please reread it if possible. Edits have been made including identifying Tamae's mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Doki Doki Tama-tan

* * *

_//Sleep tight my child for very soon no one will love you anymore//_

_**Prologue II**_

_The cry of a newborn broke Kujyou Karin from her trancelike state. She held him gingerly, as though he was a fragile piece of glass. "Akane-kun…" She whispered into the child's ear._

_Kujyou Kazune released a sigh. He was helpless in convincing her to name the child with anything other than Akane. Then again, he never had any opinion when they named Suzune. When it came to naming a child, everything was decided by her._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"_I wonder what we'll name him…"_

"_We're nothing like Nishikiori, huh? They came up with one just then."_

"_They were lucky…Micchi had a daughter."_

"_You wanted one didn't you? Otherwise you would have settled with Suzune."_

_The woman nodded. "I wanted to name her Akane-chan…but it looks like it'll be Akane-kun instead."_

"_Couldn't you wait for a girl instead? Akane isn't a name for a boy."_

"_But…I've always liked the name Akane…please, Kazune-kun."_

_Silence followed her plead. It was always that way in spite of the fact that he had no objections to Suzune's name. "Women…" He stopped himself before muttering another sexist remark._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Kazune-kun, Akane-kun looks just like you."_

_His attention diverted to the newborn child. Ocean blue eyes stared into his. They were the same…his eyes. "It's not possible…" His eyes were artificial as that girl, Ami, said. And yet here they were, naturally born on a child._

"_What's not possible? You're his father after all." She meant the words as a joke._

"_I guess…"_

_

* * *

_

_Three years have passed since the birth of their children._

_Death stole everything from him. Though by this point, hope was not listed in what he lost. There was no painful experience that he has yet to experience._

"_Family and friends of Nishikiori Ami…"_

_The death of just about any person inflicted pain on others regardless of the reason. It was hard on them—every single one of them. But in comparison to them, it was far worse on him. _

"_Micchi…" She glanced at the brunette's direction. The cheerful face that they have known since middle school was overcome with grief. Hardly anyone could blame him for that. It was the same for everyone when it happens._

* * *

"_Kazune-kun!" Her voice was rushed as panting followed._

"_Karin?"_

"_It's Akane-kun…"_

"_Akane…? Wasn't Akane with you?"_

"_He disappeared. I couldn't find him…" Tears burned her emerald green eyes. "Maybe…I wasn't a good mother to begin with…"_

"_Karin…we'll find him…where ever he is…we'll find him." His hands placed themselves on her shoulders to reassure her._

_

* * *

_

"_Are you lost, boy?" _

_The blonde boy nodded. His blue eyes glanced at the figure before him._

"_Lost your mother? Come with me then. I'll help you find her."_

* * *

"_Now, take this bracelet. Don't loose the gem. The rest is unimportant. Go back, and give this to the first person you see. Do not tell anyone your name, boy. Just give it and tell that person to keep it until you return." The man handed the boy a bracelet before placing white rabbit ears on his head. "And no matter what you do, don't take those ears off…"_

_

* * *

_

_A girl, seemingly around his age, sat in a neglected swing. She swayed with little movement. Alone. Tears blurred her vision._

"_Mommy's gone…" She choked through a whisper before eyeing the boy. "Huh? Who are you?" _

_He only shook his head in response. His name couldn't be told. _

"_Bunny ears-kun then!" A smile overtook her tearstained face. She walked towards him, holding out a hand to touch his rabbit ears. "They're soft…"_

_His hand held out a bracelet to her. Within the center of that bracelet was a gem, beautiful as though it had belonged to the gods. "Keep this until I return…"_

"_Bunny ears-kun! Wait!" Her voice hadn't reached him. The boy left abruptly after that gift._

* * *

"_It worked." _

"_Two experimental subjects in a single day. You're reliable as always."_

"_Do you think it'll work?"_

"_Who do you think that girl is?"_

"_My research tells that her name is Nishikiori Tamae."_

"_Nishikiori…then I expect no less from her…after all, she's his daughter."_

"_As for the boy?"_

"_Even more from him. The son of those two might just exceed my expectations. We'll hold onto the boy for now and see how things go. After all, the ears should be a success. We have complete control over him…for now."_

* * *

_//Weeks…months…years//_

_They never found him. It was as though the child had disappeared from the Earth completely. _


End file.
